


When in Jersey

by gingecan



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingecan/pseuds/gingecan
Summary: “Cryptids are popular and trending so we're sending you guys to Jersey to investigate that devil shit.”Aka Ryan and Shane get sent to New Jersey for an episode on the Jersey Devil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was the result of late nights and too much time after finishing school.  
> 2) I honestly can't believe I ruined purest content I enjoy by writing this but...yup  
> 3) All the brands that were mentioned in this can leave me alone please  
> 4) No body read this but me so.. rip if there are mistakes  
> 5) Let me know if it's any good ! :~)

“Cryptids are popular and trending so we're sending you guys to new jersey to investigate that devil shit.

-

When the buzzfeed overlords said they wanted to send Ryan to South Jersey in the middle of August to spend a week in the woods, needless to say he wasn't too happy. He’s not trying to sound like a movie teen on a movie road trip, but seriously. South Jersey. 

Don’t get him wrong, Ryan loves his job, but mainly when it comes with the bonus of New Orleans or Mexico city. Central jersey is borderline unforgivable. 

Ryan knows he's being harsh, it's hard not to when he knows what this week is going to entail. Filming and production in Los Angeles is simple: Research. Regurgitate. Banter. Repression. Repeat. Anything different creates a pit in his stomach that only ghost homes, demons and maybe Shane can. He makes a mental note to look into a synonym for banter that happens to start with an R. 

Anyway, the time for sulking has long since passed considering he boarded his one way JetBlue flight to Newark and is currently squished between a large man with a proudly displayed confederate flag tattoo and Shane. So yeah Ryan is currently debating which side would be worse if he happened to lean over while dozing off in front of his B-list in-flight entertainment. 

There's a tap on Ryan's shoulder jolting him back to reality, he turns to see Shane holding the plane’s plastic wrapped blanket, “Dude are you going to use yours? Why do they even give this out if only elves and you can use it?”

Ryan makes what he's hoping is a look that genuinely shows his confusion, “It’s a 5 hour flight do you really need to sleep?” 

“Hey we already film in the shitiest lighting known to man the least I can do I get some beauty shut eye,” he says as he continues to rip open the plastic. “Are you going to use yours or not? Need to make sure my legs are toasty.” 

“So what are your thoughts on this ep?” Ryan asks as he bends down to get his blanket. He really doesn't want to think about Shane's bodily problems any more than he already does.

Shane looks up at that, making a pleased noise when he sees the blanket and immediately snatches it from Ryan's hands. “I want to believe something that insane actually exists. I'm maintaining a positive attitude about it.” 

“I consistently have trouble understanding how you can believe in something like this and not spirits of actual people.”

Shane shrugs, “What can I say, I want to see a tiny flying demon horse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if this was shit this is actually the first fic I'm ever going to be publishing and yes I fucking chose this mess for whatever reason.
> 
> Let me know if I should continue lol :~)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing to write this really made the reality of writing a fic for a buzzfeed show set in. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Shoutout to Google Maps and my vague knowledge of Jersey.

The nearly two hour drive from Newark to Leeds Point is uneventful besides what Ryan guesses is the usual Jersey traffic. Passing the woods Ryan knows they will eventually be sleeping in this weekend was more than a little unsettling, even in the daytime. Glancing into wooded area and only being able to see ten feet ahead always rubbed Ryan the wrong way. Sure he doesn't believe in something as ridiculous as the Jersey Devil, but that doesn't mean there aren't some highly cursed spirits in those woods.

As their cab turns down the town's main street it becomes clear it's going to be one of those towns that really pushes their whole cryptid problem. Signs everywhere advertise the woods where the infamous devil supposedly resides. Besides that, the town doesn’t seem to be doing so well. Ryan notes that the buildings look as though they were last renovated maybe 50 years ago judging by the faded paint and weeds growing from the sides. 

Just as Ryan was taking in the town's unique aesthetic, Shane leans into his space to look out his window. “We’re twenty minutes from Atlantic City, working for one of the most needlessly wealthy online based companies in the world, and they send us to this shit show.”

Ryan tries to ignore the fact Shane is very much too close right now, ‘cause come on - he's not 13, but it is still reasonably difficult. “I think it has character. If a devil creature was to exist I can't think of a place more likely to be its home,” he says as Shane begins to nod.

“Okay sure, I just wanna know why the Borgata doesn't have enough “character” for our devil friend. I mean sure he’s a creature of the night, but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy a game of blackjack.” 

“When have you ever gambled. Name one time,” Ryan asks as the car pulls up to a seedy motel near the edge of the forest.

“Hey I played a mean game of bullshit in middle school don't knock it.”

-

Okay so the room is worse than usual. The difference between Leeds Point and other cryptid towns they've visited is that it seems the Jersey Devil just isn't as mainstream as the world famous Bigfoot or ghoul. Sure it has its own hockey team, but the fact remains the town isn't as maintained and it shows through their less than gnarly choices of motels.

Ryan nearly calls it when a cloud can be seen after he dumbs his bag on the bed further from the door. He is a firm believer in the idea of the “murder bed” and it's truth. 

“Well someone call Kevin McCallister, it seems as though we have stumbled into his hotel by mistake,” Shane says from the doorway.

“Really, a Home Alone reference is bad enough, but Home Alone 2?”

Shane wisely drops his bag on the desk of the room that is probably not bedbug infested. “That's Home Alone 2: Lost In New York to you, don't mock classic cinema.”

\- 

Waking up to a scream at 3 am in a hotel in the middle of Nowhere, NJ wasn't on the agenda HQ set up for them, so needless to say Ryan could only create a scream of his own as he leaped out of bed.

“What? What the fuck is it?” he yells as he sees Shane standing at the side of his bed.

“There's one of those fucking water bugs in my bed that's what,” he suddenly turns to Ryan, “this would never happen at the Borgata.”

Ryan can feel his body relax as all the fear on him is replaced with admiration. “Jesus, you scared the shit out of me. Go back to bed.” 

“Like hell I'm getting back in that bed,” Shane answers followed by a look of smugness as he watches Ryan place the water bottle down he picked up out of reflex. “Holy shit that's filled with your dumbass holy water isn't it?”

Ryan has to be visually embarrassed from being called out. “You can never be too careful, and what do you mean you're not sleeping in it? Just get a tissue for the thing.”

“You are ridiculous. It's a devil, not a demon.” he says with something that sounds like fondness as he approached Ryan's bed. “And I mean move over I'm sleeping in your bed. I don't fuck with water bugs.”

The tiny panic attack Ryan's inner 13 year old self has is quickly masked by the limited amount of self control he has. Before he can say anything Shane is pulling back the sheets and plopping down on the right side of the bed. Ryan can feel Shane fall asleep and realizes it's going to be a long night, and an even longer weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about gambling


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo here is something. I was going to wait until the new episodes came out but I felt bad lol.... 
> 
> Thank you so much for the nice comments people have left on this !! really unexpected

Ryan’s whole… _problem_ with Shane only started recently. Yeah, he saw Shane around the office, but never thought twice about him. Of course that’s not until the whole “we need a new sarcastic guy right now” situation happened, and he started seeing much more of the guy. 

Honestly, Ryan’s whole _problem _was not about sole attraction to his friend, that would be getting off too easily. Shane’s assignment to the show came without a second thought from Ryan. He didn’t have any grudges with the guy, cause - hey, he didn’t even know him. That’s where the _problem _starts. It was the beginning “getting to know your coworker” days where Ryan realized how much actual shit he was in.____

____This whole “falling for an average guy who has a great personality with no other defining character traits besides sarcasm and negativity” thing has proven to be his tragic flaw multiple times, and quite frankly, he was tired of it. It was the same flaw that his past two relationships were based off of, and those were really nothing to write home about._ _ _ _

____Then there was the other part of his brain that was telling him that this was different. There was something there in Shane that wasn’t in the other guys. Kindness? Possibly. He was going to ignore that part only to not completely bash on his past self’s choices._ _ _ _

____He tries to clear his mind of all these thoughts as he gets dressed after his shower. It’s some ridiculous hour in the morning where he’s only up ‘cause he couldn’t sleep with the bed intruder in the middle of the night. Yeah part of it was wanting to be awake before Not 3am Shane realized he was in the wrong bed and freak out, but he was going to stick to the sleep thing._ _ _ _

____When Ryan leaves the bathroom he notices that Shane is still sleeping, curled up on Ryan’s own memory foam pillow no less. That’s okay though, he knows it’s going to be a long weekend of filming, meeting locals, and sleeping in woods. Ryan’s completely aware he’s crazy getting up as early as he did._ _ _ _

____He walks to the door to see if he can get a feel of the neighborhood before they had to leave to act like wildmen in the middle of the woods._ _ _ _

____“What the hell are you doing up this early? It should be illegal to get up before ten after a day of travel.” he turns and sees Shane slowly wake from the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Uh… morning jog?”_ _ _ _

____Shane looks at him with nothing but confusion in his face followed by realization, “Oh, I’m still sleeping.” He then flops back down onto his pillow to wait until his alarm sounds. Ryan doesn’t blame his disbelief. He hasn't worked out since high school._ _ _ _

____He walks outside to the small courtyard which also doubles as the hotel’s parking lot. Jersey is cooling down this time of year. HQ wants them to film all these episodes in the fall so they can be released mid spring. Something about web traffic and money - corporate stuff. Ryan’s just appreciates the Halloweenish aesthetic it gives the eps. The overall beauty of the locations distracts somewhat from the actual horror the weather also brings with it._ _ _ _

____The hotel’s “dining room” is just a couple of feet from their room, considering the entire place can’t have more than ten rooms in all. It seems this particular dining room also doubles as the hotel’s office. As charming as that is, he would prefer to drink his watered down coffee without a middle aged Jersey woman with a tan turning her into some new race staring at him as if she’s the one who needs to be suspicious. That reminds him to check Jersey’s gun laws before he goes anywhere near the woods._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emotions are tough  
> if you want to follow me on [tumblr](http://theghouls.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh   
> sorry about taking 39344 years to update this. It got way more attention than I thought it would tbh. I started university recently so it kinda conflicts with writing. anyway, hope you like this bit :)

Ryan is just about to sit down with his coffee when he gets a text. 

_Where you at?_

It’s sent with five of those little thinking emojis, emphasizing the urgency.

_Dunkin down the block_

Not even five minutes later he sees Shane come in and immediately head for the counter. Ryan has refreshed his email about five times before Shane comes to sit across from him. Classic looking busy technic. 

“You jogged to dunkin in skinny jeans?” he asks knowingly before taking a sip from his coffee. Ryan knows three different people who order black coffee: white dads, straight men, and Shane. He’ll never understand what’s so special about drinking something that tastes like dirt. 

“They’re not that skinny,” Ryan cringes at his own response, good one, dumbass. 

Shane looks skeptical, “right you keep thinking that.” It could come off as an insult but he says it playfully enough that Ryan can’t find himself caring. “So, what’s up with this devil guy. I just know the basics, y’know, hockey team, little red dude, generally evil. Does it look like a goat or something like that?” He looks genuinely excited when saying this, like he can’t wait to see an evil goat almost kill him. God, he’s one weird dude. 

“Yeah a lot of depictions just look like goats with wings,” Ryan says while nodding. “I do think the entire point of our little show is that I tell you this stuff on camera though.” gesturing his hand holding his coffee, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible.

“I don’t want to look like an idiot who doesn’t know about Good. Ole. American. Cryptids.” Shane jokingly smashes his fist on the table after each word, shaking the coffees a little too intensely. 

“You are an idiot who doesn’t know about about ‘good ole American cryptids.’ Again, kinda the point of the show. There’s no fun in telling you about shit you already know about.” 

“Okay, toché.”

-

They’re meant to leave for filming at noon. Buzzfeed setup an interview with the leading jersey devil expert in the state. She apparently runs a small museum out of the first floor of her house dedicated to appearances of the devil, dated appropriately according to when the reports were made. Admission is free of charge considering it’s her passion project that resulted from too much time and money after an early retirement. Ryan has basically decided she is his new hero. 

The lady, whose name is Kathrine, walks over to a picture which seems to be the focal point of the room, “and this over here is one of the best examples of evidence we have. It was taken only a couple of years ago and clearly shows a goat-like creator in mid flight. I was told it circulated around the internet for quite sometime.” 

Shane looks at the picture curiously, “I thought the devil was born from a human?” That’s one of the things Ryan appreciates most about the guy, even when it’s obvious he thinks something is total bullshit, he respects those who believe in it. God he’s in deep. 

“Oh yes he was! Many people have decided that the evil inside him is what caused the animalistic shift.” Kathrine said smiling, obviously happy he was invested. Shane just looks disappointed 

“Man I was hoping you’d say some lady gave birth to a goat.”

Ryan sees his opportunity and takes it, “my mom gave birth to a goat.” He wonders if they’ll cut the solid minute of Shane groaning in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kathrine looks like madame zeroni from Holes   
> also this is the emoji -


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I really just like writing them talking while eating. Also I realized I can get a lot done when I have to study for a chem exam.

They end up in a Denny’s after the interview only because, disturbingly, it looked to be the least shady place out of the options (with honorable mention to Ricky’s Saloon and Frank’s Olympic Diner). It takes actual effort to be more suspicious than a New Jersey Denny’s so Ryan is mainly just impressed at this point. 

They’re scheduled to enter the woods in a couple hours, aiming for the prime time early fall night lighting. Shane seems to be planning to fill those hours by intaking as many calories as possible. Ryan’s sure he’s seen him eat at least six lunch pancakes so far. 

“You’ve probably consumed at least a pound of plastic while eating those, you know?” Ryan hasn’t trusted Denny’s since the road trip incident of ‘05. He feels like he’s going to get beat up by Jersey townies for eating his meatless salad. 

“You sound like a white mom. Next you’re gonna tell me it’s the water that’s turning me gay.” Shane responds through a mouthful of pancake and syrup. 

Ryan thinks for a while, actually attempting to take the debate somewhat seriously, “We live in California, if anything it’s lack of water that turns you gay.”

Shane rolls up his last pancake like a tortilla and proceeds to take a bite out of it like someone would eat a hot dog, “See then how would you explain those moms that only drink soda and wine? I’ve never seen them drink a glass of water. Pretty straight if you ask me.” He emphasizes the last sentence by gesturing with the pancake hot dog.

Ryan is at a loss, Shane is just making honest points. “Okay I’m done talking about this, someone is going to overhear us and think we’re serious,” he chuckles towards the end of the sentence, just then realizing how insane the entire conversation is.

“You’re just afraid to admit defeat. Just say I just officially became the king of conspiracy theories, thank you. I’ll accept my throne with honor.”

Okay, ow, that hurt Ryan’s pride. He sits up a little straighter to look at least a little more intimidating before arguing. “Hell no, all your theories lead back to some guy in a suit dicking around. What’s the conspiracy in that?”

“Its me pointing out the conspiracy of the conspiracy theorists’ organization. Can’t get more conspiracy than that in my humble opinion,” Shane says with a look on his face showing he thinks this is common sense. 

The waitress comes by asking if they want anything, to which Shane asks for a refill on his coffee. That has to be at least three cups for him today alone. Ryan has no idea how such a nonchalant guy consumes so much caffine. 

Ryan leans over the table after she leaves to go back into the backroom, “Okay so do you wanna settle this with a bet?”

Shane takes a sip of his newly filled coffee, “settle what? I thought we decided it’s the water that turns you gay? Or are you referring to me kicking your ass in conspiracies?” 

Ryan doesn’t even give Shane the satisfaction of arguing, “Do you wanna make the bet or not?”

“What exactly are we betting again?”  
Ryan thinks of the general terms he wants to stick to, “If we see the devil tonight I win and if we don’t, you win. Simple as that.”

The expressions that cross Shane’s face are unreadable to him, “‘Kay sure, if we become the very first people to record a flying goat in Jersey then I willings step down from my throne.” Okay now Ryan definitely knows Shane is mocking him.

“Laugh now sure. Come on shake on it,” he says extending his hand over the table.

“To our friend Jersey goat devil,” Shane says shaking his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HIGHLY recommend reading the comments on any article from www.nj.com about jersey devil sights. they are peak comedy.
> 
> also all my discourse about water turning you gay comes from that hilarious video of al*x j*nes pissing himself yelling about water turning the frogs gay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sponsored by gopro

The   camera   crew   drops   them   off   in   the   pine   barrens   around   the   scheduled   time.   Ryan   had   to   talk   to   the park   ranger   confirming   that   they   are   indeed   allowed   to   sleep   over   in   the   woods   and   no,   there   shouldn’t   be any   hunters   out   this   time   of   the   year.

 

Ryan was just putting on his anti-hunter neon vest when he sees their camera guy approaching the rental’s trunk.

 

“Hey guys, buzzfeed’s only paying us to spend the rest of the day with you. We’re technically not allowed to stay over night for insurance reasons,” Miguel says looking uncomfortable about breaking the news to his friends.

 

The sudden realization ryan was going to have to stay in the woods at night alone with no one else but Shane made him curse this country’s lack of universal healthcare even more than usual. 

 

Shane, of course, didn’t look worried at all, “no problemo, my man. I kinda dig the rugged GoPro  style. Very ‘Blair witch.’” He then un-shoulders his backpack, digging for the aforementioned GoPro.

 

Ryan can do nothing but be the bystander to these two men obviously preparing his demise. Continuing to get ready is really the only thing he could do at this point. 

 

Miguel smiles, “Cool, the rest of the crew is ready whenever.” 

 

With his newly sported GoPro headband, Shane turns to face Ryan, “you ready?”

 

He can only really nod at this point, accepting his own fate, “ready to see the devil himself.”

 

-

 

Okay so the woods aren’t that bad. It’s kinda nice to get out and do some mild hiking. For about an hour.

 

October can eat shit, in Ryan’s humble opinion. Really, even though it’s the best month spiritually, the days are just not long enough. It gets dark by 5 and the whole experience just went from tranquil to down right terrifying. 

 

“You realize nothing has changed except you can’t see now right? It doesn’t make a difference if it’s night or day time, it’s still the same woods.” Shane says, stepping over a fallen tree. Ryan has decided Shane can eat shit too. 

 

“Humans who aren’t afraid of the dark are evolutionary failures,” he argues after totally not struggling to get over the same tree.

 

“Evolutionarily sure, but socially? Sorry we got you and all the other tween girls beat.”

 

“Shut up, Shane.”

 

-

 

They’ve stopped after a while in a small clearing to film some of the voiceover shots. It’s not totally dark yet but Ryan doesn’t like how fast the blue tinted sky is turning completely black. He tries to put it aside to compose himself a little better.

 

“So yeah, these are the woods that the devil apparently ran into after being born. He’s supposed to still live here, with a couple of attacks on hikers reported in the last few years,” he takes a deep breath. Jesus, he’s not getting any better at this.

 

“Holy shit you’re actually scared right now aren’t you?” Shane asks while laughing and shaking his head. He really is some kind of sadist.

 

“Dude you’re telling me this place doesn’t give you the creeps? Your big head is a perfect target for something to swoop down and splat. You’re a goner.” He points at the head in question just to emphasize his... well, point. 

 

“You would like that wouldn’t you? You get the ghoul evidence, and your own show.” 

 

Ryan pretends to think about it for a few seconds, “actually yeah you’re right I hope the devil does show up.” He starts walking into the thicker part of the woods again.

 

-

  
  


After filming for another 30 or so minutes (with friendly bickering being probably half of that) Miguel kindly interrupts, “hey guys sorry, but we can only be out here for another half hour. Maybe you should go to your camp set up?”

 

Ryan really thanks whatever god there is that someone set up the tent for them. He wouldn’t consider himself a complete “city boy” - though he thinks Shane would probably disagree - he just didn’t want to attempt to set up a tent in the woods with an unholy resident.  

 

He can barely see Shane nodding with how dark it has gotten, “sure no problem. How much more should we aim to film?” 

 

Miguel has just turned on his huge camera light to fully see where he’s going, “well there are going to be cameras aimed at you guys’ tent and one in it to record overnight.” He pauses for a little, “yeah just do the normal nightly updates if you wake up.” 

 

The words just fully processed in Ryan’s head. Guys’ tent. “Guys’ tent? We’re sharing?” 

 

Miguel nods, “yeah they didn’t tell you? Bosses thought it would add ‘comedic affect.’” He adds air quotes as best as he could while holding the equipment, “plus something about worrying you’ll be too afraid alone.” 

 

Ryan mentally groans to match Shane’s audible one.

 

“If you wake me up at 3am for another ghost sighting, you’re sleeping outside,” Shane says while shaking his head and following Miguel. 

 

-

 

It was more around 2am than 3 am when Ryan woke up. And it wasn’t a mystery noise that woke him. It was Shane shaking his shoulder and shout-whispering his name.

 

“Jesus Shane. What the fuck?” He says rubbing his eyes.

 

“Shh, dumbass. There’s footsteps outside.” And okay, that’s easily the most scared Ryan’s ever seen the man.

 

He must maintain some kind of dignity though, “you’re full of shit. I’m not gonna fall for that.” 

 

“Dude I’m not saying it’s the devil I’m just saying there’s someone outside and I don’t want to get killed tonight.” 

 

Now that he’s listening for it, yeah he can hear some rustling outside the tent, maybe a couple feet away. 

 

“Who did you get to go out there? That whole insurance thing was a lie wasn’t it? Miguel’s out there right now wearing a red devil costume isn’t he?” He starts shouting, “okay Miguel you can stop now I know it’s-“

 

He gets cut off as Shane slaps his hand over his mouth. “Shut up, I’m serious. No ones out there. I mean something's out there but no one I know,” Shane practically hisses out. 

 

Ryan pries Shane’s hand away, “Okay sure. Let’s just open the window and see for ourselves then.” He figures he might as well play along for now, for Shane’s sake. 

 

He de-tangles himself from his sleeping bag to lean up and start unzipping the window part of the tent door. Shane’s still in his bag towards the back of the tent. Is he shaking? Huh, Ryan didn’t know he was such an actor. 

 

The window wasn’t even half way open when something that had to be the size of a dog hit into it. Ryan’s sure the two screams from the tent probably traveled back to the town, at least. 

 

“What the fuck was that,” Shane’s moved to the middle of the tent, away from the walls and frantically looks around. 

 

Still in a state of shocked silence, Ryan really doesn’t know what to say. His breathing has involuntarily is sped up to the point where he feels like he just went running. “What wasn’t Miguel, was it?”

 

“Jesus Christ I hate Jersey. Chris Christie can eat shit.” Shane’s shakes his head.

 

“Should we make a run for it?” There’s so much panic in Ryan’s voice he’d be surprised if Shane even understands him. 

 

Shane reaches over to place his hand on Ryan’s shoulder, “Ryan. Every horror movie ever made had the dumbass couple in it that thought they could out run a murderer. Do you really want to be them right now?” 

 

Ryan is really at a loss right now. Five minutes ago Shane was scared shitless over some footsteps outside, now he wants to sit here and wait for the mini devil to consume their young souls? What the hell? 

 

“You really want to sit here and die huh?” 

 

Shane shrugs, “what can I say? I’m a realist.” He seems to be getting comfortable in his sleeping bag as if he’s going to be going back to sleep.

 

“You realize I’m not going back to sleep after this right? It’s not like I can leave like I did in the sally house.”

 

Shane sighs at that. “I was afraid of that, move over.”

 

Before he even has the chance to respond, Shane pulls open Ryan’s sleeping bag, obviously beginning his journey to get inside with him.

 

Ryan can practically feel his brain turn off, “Uh what?”

 

“Do you want to go to sleep or not?” Shane asks as he crawls out of his own sleeping bag, “I really don’t want to be up half the night dealing with your whining. Besides, don’t act like this a wild idea. This isn’t church camp, move over.” 

 

The realization comes to Ryan that maybe being brutally mauled by a demon in the middle of jersey might have been his best option of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for the extremely long wait lol  
> I'm gonna be honest I'm stalling to get to the end of this cause im a teenage girl who doesn't know shit about shit sooo  
> any way hope you enjoyed this


End file.
